gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Duster
Merge with Cropduster I think it is better if we merged this page with Cropduster. The Duster is obviously a cropdusting plane, and is even sometimes referred to as "Cropduster" in the dialogues. While the models are indeed different, it does seem fair to keep the information on this article in Cropduster and redirect Duster to that page. (Henriquedematos (talk) 03:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC)) Uh, anyone? (Henriquedematos (talk) 19:48, December 30, 2013 (UTC)) Merge with Cropduster? Yes, i agree, the plane is roughly the same as the Cropduster, it even spray pesticides, the minor difference is the open cab, i gonna discuss with some members of the wiki then we'll say if it will be merged or not (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:11, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) :It's good as it is now, in my opinion. Cropduster and Duster are both different vehicles. Different designs, names, handling, etc. This could also create confusion to new players, who never played San Andreas - they will want to find information on "Duster" but are not aware of "Cropduster" existing and would think that the page does not exist. : 21:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry dude, but i've been talking to Smashbro8, he said that the vehicles are really the same, he agreed with me and the other dude up here, so, we decided to do it, i don't see too much difference between them, it was the same case to Sabre GT and Sabre Turbo (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:30, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) :::Sabre GT and Sabre Turbo keep the same design and appear in the same "universe", that's why the merge is valid there. Similar case is with Mesa and Mesa Grande. In VC, it's Mesa Grande but in SA it's just Mesa. Both have the very same design and are very closely related so it's good to have them just in "Mesa". This is not the case with Cropduster and Duster - both are entirely different vehicles. The only things Cropduster and Duster share is the fact that this is a plane and the ability to spray pesticides, which is limited to GTA Online only. 21:35, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, that different? I don't think so, you must like planes much like me, in real life i see difference in every detail of the plane, but in GTA World, nah, just think about this: :::::Both are biplanes, both are farm and rusty planes, both spray pesticides, both perform similar, both of them are only found in farms, the differences are that the design of the Duster is longer and it has a open cab for 2 passengers, out of this, i don't see anything very different, contrary to Turismo and Turismo R, Elegy and Elegy RH8, Sentinel and Sentinel XS, that's what i think, the plane is even called "Cropduster" during a mission. (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:43, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) :::::But remember, there are also different cases here, like Mammatus and dodo, they share the same design but they're not the same plane, "Mammatus" is too different to be called "dodo", it would only change if there was another game that call the mammatus as a "dodo", or if the next gen version calls the Jet as "AT-400", this is the case, the name "Duster" is obviously a short for "Cropduster" you can see this in every encyclopedia (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:53, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) :Yes, both are biplanes, both are farm planes, both can spray pesticides, but SA's version is not rusty, not found only in farms (can be also found in the desert) and performs differently. In V it takes forever to get that thing in the air, but in SA you can take off rather quickly (though in both games it's very slow). It's referred to as "cropduster" during the mission because that's what it is, a cropduster. SA had a generic name but V's one has a creative name and even a manufacturer. It's a lot more different, biplane or not, cropduster or not, it's different. :If GTA III had a car called "Car" and then V has had a similar looking car (that looks differently, handles differently, carries passengers differently, etc.) called "Automobile", where would the page "Car" go? Would it be merged with a totally different name or stay in it's own page because it's completely different and unrelated to "Automobile"? What about the Monster and The Liberator? Sentinel and Sentinel XS? Stratum and Solair? AT-400, Airtrain and Jet? They're all very similar to each other. Actually, Sentinel and Sentinel XS are the exact same thing except the fact that XS is a slightly modified version of Sentinel. :Yes, Mammatus and Dodo are different. Both have different designs and names. That's my point with Cropduster. Duster and Cropduster are like Dodo and Mammatus. Different design and are not related by name and manufacturer. :Duster may be the short for Cropduster but "Duster" is nothing more but a manufactured name for the plane. Real life cars have a Manufacturer and it's own name (Fisker Karma for example, Fisker is a manufacturer and Karma is a name for the car), Duster does as well: Western Company Duster - Western Company being the manufacturer and Duster being the name. :Anyway, both planes are different from each other and it would be better for them to have their own pages. 22:26, August 16, 2014 (UTC) You know what? Now that I think about it, Wildbrick142 has a point. Maybe the merge should be cancelled. ( ) 23:11, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay Okay You won this one for now... (AndreEagle17 (talk) 23:30, August 16, 2014 (UTC))